


Five times Danny saw Mindy naked

by SigneHansen



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, First Kiss, Nakedness, danny castellano is my personal trainer, spoilers for 2.12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Danny saw Mindy naked

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this has not been beta'ed, and even though I am technically studying English at uni, I am not perfect.  
> But Mindy and Danny are, and so: I have to write lame one-shots about them ;)  
> ENJOY!

**The first time** was… weird. Steam room. Sweat. Naked Mindy. It sounded a lot more dirty, than it actually was. Accidentally, it was also the first time Mindy saw Danny naked, but let’s get back to that.

He’d agreed to be her personal trainer, which he was very quickly regretting. Seeing Mindy in tight-fitting work-out clothes, while she was basically grunting on the floor, doing exactly what he asked her to, was more than he could take. Yeah, so he hadn’t really thought it through. He’d just learned that when it comes to Mindy you either a) agree to whatever weird idea she’s had or b) live with her constant nagging. To be honest, there was only one possible outcome: You gave in. Mindy was not a woman you easily said no to, and he was finding the no-saying even harder, after his little… Shall we say “epiphany”? When she’d last slept in his apartment.

But yes, the steam room. Needless to say, that after an hour of pretending not to – how was it Mindy always said? ‘want to get all up in that’? - … want her… He was in a desperate need of a cold shower. Really cold shower. Did this gym by any chance have ice-water on tap? Ahem… Anyway: Cold shower over, he kind of really needed to warm back up, and well: this is where the steam room came in.

He’d barely been sitting there for 5 minutes (just enough time for his, ahem… Nobler parts to resume their normal size…) when the door opened and a very naked Mindy stepped in.

Though he had to admit his reaction wasn’t as swift as he’d hoped, he quickly hands her his own towel, and only then realizes that this leaves him naked as well.

But he has no time to feel self-conscious, because seconds later, his watch somehow gets caught in Mindy’s hair and she falls and everything is pretty much horribly uncomfortable.

Not at all what he’d hoped his first encounter with a naked Mindy would be like.

 

* * *

 

 **The second time** was actually that same day. After taking her to the hospital, he decided to keep a low profile. If he was honest with himself, seeing her naked had left him confused and unable to form proper sentences. When he’d tried to tell her that she looked good, and that she shouldn’t feel uncomfortable with her body, he’d blurted something about giving her body-tips, as her personal trainer.

What an idiot.

But, shortly after they got back, he heard a scream from Mindy’s office. Without even thinking, he slammed open the door and found Mindy naked. And screaming. A lot. But before Danny could even respond an owl – AN OWL!? – flew out the door.

Once again her nakedness left him almost delirious and his words came out all wrong.

Why did she have to go and be naked in her place of work?!

 

 **The third time** was different. Well, not different like that – sadly – but different in that Mindy actually asked him to be there.

Morgan had once again volunteered to go to the women’s prison, and for some unknown reason everyone had agreed to go with him. Even though last time had been a bit of a disaster – or, like Mindy said: a near-death experience – it somehow felt wrong sending Morgan alone, so they all went.

And well, it turns out that it wasn’t just the prisoners who were being scolded for their last visit, because when they arrived, the prison guards had set up a station for body inspection. And of course Mindy had decided to bring a small knife “in case someone tries to cut off my hair again! I will not go back to looking like a weird Indian man. Short hair does not suit me, Danny!” so she was basically asked to strip down.

“No wait. Stop! I can’t… Danny! Can you please tell these ladies, that I am perfectly fine leaving the knife here, if they can just make sure my hair goes untouched.”

“Mindy, just… I don’t think they’ll let you through otherwise!”

“Ugh… Can you stay? I mean. You’ve seen it all before? I’m just… Really uncomfortable being naked around people I don’t know.”

Danny only managed to nod, and then she was taking off her clothes.

His life was so surreal sometimes, he barely understood what the hell was going on.

* * *

 

**The fourth time** they were drunk. There isn’t really much to the story.

All he will say on the subject is: Morgan. Tequila. Lots of body shots.

Never. Going. There. Again.

 

* * *

 

 

 **The fifth time** was… Well, it was perfect, okay?

He’d found Mindy passed out drunk on his doorstep, mumbling something about hating men and going to become a nun.

He’d tucked her into his bed, taking the couch himself.

The next morning he was woken up by a hushed conversation.

“No, Gwen. I don’t know. It just happened, okay? He was not the one for me. I’ve know that for a while. And so what if I’ll never get married. Or have children. Oh god, Gwen. I might as well become a nun. Shit. Where is the nearest convent? Seriously. Look it up right now…”

Danny hid a smile in the covers, and heard her continue.

“No, I don’t think he’s interested. He’s seen me naked like a billion times, and he’s never done anything about it. Yeah, I know. I know he said that! So? He said he just told me because he was my personal trainer. Shut up. No. Okay, yeah. He said some nice things. Actually, some amazing things… But Cliff did too. Well, except for that time when he said the dress made me look fat. And when I put on another dress he said, “Hmm, maybe it’s not the dress”. It was a joke! Yeah, okay, that was kind of shitty. But I mean. Danny doesn’t… Okay… Okay!”

Before he learned what it was he didn’t do, Mindy had hung up her phone and was tiptoeing toward the bathroom. Danny waited until she was back in his room, before he got up as well, and started making pancakes.

He knew he had a problem, but he liked to cook! And Mindy liked pancakes, so…

“Oh. You’re up?” Mindy sounded unsure, as if she was afraid he’d heard.

“Yup”

“And making pancakes?”

“And making pancakes.”

“God, you’re the best.” She said, sitting down at his kitchen table.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better. The hangover isn’t bad actually!”

“I was thinking more with the: hating men and becoming a nun-thing, you had going for you last night?”

“Oh, that. Yeah, uhm. That’s very much still in the cards! Although, I don’t think I would look very good in a nun’s outfit. Unless it was a convent like the one in Sound of Music! And they could send me to a rich, handsome captain with adorable children and, no, wait. Scratch that. I couldn’t sew those outfits from curtains. Like, is she a wizard or something?!”

“Mindy.”

“Sorry.”

“So, what happened?”

Mindy hesitated, and looked down. “Well, I… Sort of broke up with Cliff?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Can I… Can I ask why?”

“I wasn’t really in love with him, so… There’s that!” She smiled, but he could see there was something else.

“But…”

“I mean, I wasn’t in love with him, as much as I was in love with y… with someone else… Someone who is not interested.”

“Oh.”

“Stop saying that.”

“Sorry.”

“Stop saying that too.”

He had a flashback to the day she’d told him about Cliff. How, for a while, he’d thought she was talking about him. He gathered up the courage to try again.

“Mindy?”

“Yeah?”

“He’s not… Not interested.”

“He’s not interested?”

“He’s not NOT interested.”

“Oh.”

“Stop saying that.”

“So, you’re saying there is a chance?”

He turned fully towards her, spatula still in his hand.

“Definitely.”

Before he could turn back to his pancakes, Mindy was walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

“Are you sure?” she whispered against his neck, and all he could do was to nod against her hair.

And then she was kissing him. He dropped the spatula on the floor and wrapped his arms around her, pancakes and breakfast forgotten.

The actual nakedness followed closely behind, but was interrupted by a smoke detector going off because of burning pancakes.

But it was still perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Go stalk me here:  
> http://aconstipatedmeerkat.tumblr.com


End file.
